


The ties that bind

by sakuya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Top Hannibal, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya/pseuds/sakuya
Summary: Chilton interrupts Hannibal and Will in a very private moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so please let me know what you think.  
> Also, while English is my passion, it's not my first language - please tell me if you find any mistakes, I'm more than willing to improve my English.

Hannibal hid his annoyance when the doorbell rang. With a stoic face he opened the door: „Ah, Dr. Chilton, what unlucky circumstance blesses me with your presence?“  
„I’m looking for Mr. Graham, something tells me he can be found here“, Chilton said as he all but forced his way past Hannibal into the psychiatrist’s bureau. He startled at the sight of Will Graham, gagged and bound tightly to Lecter’s desk. 

Will laid on his back, his knees tied up to nearly touch his shoulders, his plugged ass proudly presented to the unwelcome visitor. Chilton quickly regained his usual arrogant poise: „I see you have established a new kind of therapy“. Will squirmed uncomfortably, straining against too tight ropes in a futile attempt to hide his bared parts, but Hannibal just clicked his tounge. „Shush Will, we do not want to hide your beauty from Dr. Chilton, do we? Doctor, now that you have already interrupted, why do you not have a closer look? I’m positive the boy will not mind.“ Chilton eyed Hannibal suspiciously, but his curiosity got the better of him. With a last glance at the psychiatrist he moved over to Will. His gaze wandered over the ropes to admire the artful knotwork that cradled the brunette. Chilton’s eyes roamed over Will’s flushed face, down the sparsely haired chest, towards his hard twitching cock. „He is indeed a truly majestic creature. And so very pliant. I wonder if he were like this with me now had you not been the more efficient one in our mutual quest.“ Hypnotized by the electricity in the room he reached out, eager to touch the empath’s skin, to feel, to taste, to devour.

„He’s mine!“ Hannibal growled into Chilton’s ear as he slit the other doctor’s throat from behind. Chilton’s eyes widened in surprise, his gasp the last sign of life leaving his body. Hot blood poured over Will’s bound torso and thighs, creating a peculiar pattern with the ropes in the process. Will’s dick hardened even further as he caught the cold look in Hannibal’s eyes as the psychiatrist pushed the lifeless body aside. Hannibal sprawled his hand on Will’s abdomen, growling „Mine!“ His fingers wandered up, carassing and smearing blood over unmarked skin. Hannibal’s hand finally came up to cup Will’s cheek, and with a possessive look in his eyes he whispered „Mine.“

And that’s all it took to send Will over the edge.


End file.
